The overall coordination and operation of the Program Project is conducted through the Administrative Core. Specific Aims for the Administrative Core are: 1) To monitor performance and productivity of the individual research components and cores 2) To coordinate input from the Internal and External Advisory Committees 3) To supervise Program Project personnel 4) To manage budgetary and fiscal activities of the Program Project 5) To serve as liaison between the Project, the parent institution (LSUHSC), and the funding agency (NHLBI) 6) To coordinate and schedule Project-wide educational activities The oversight and operation of the Program Project will be conducted through the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will provide the organizational framework for operation and coordination ofthe Program Project activities. It will enhance synergy between Program investigators, submit annual progress reports to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, and provide a mechanism to communicate program research to the larger scientific community.